


Nanotober Day 4

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Nanotober 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Fic, Blow Jobs, Burn me to the ground in the comments if it sucks that bad, Fuck or die winter edition, I've got to get caught up so i can friggin sleep at night, M/M, Probably needed a read through but I'm busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "Freeze" "Human Shield" "You don't know anything about it" "Fuck-or-Die"





	Nanotober Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm kinda running behind on my prompts, if you couldn't tell, so this was slam banged together. Hopefully they slam and bang enough for your entertainment. If not, fear not, there are many prompts left for me to fulfill!

Ed shook against the snow and tacked down the last tent stake. The frozen ground put up resistence, but he was done with this blizzard and had a feeling that Mustang was too.

"It's done! Let's get inside!" he called over the winds. He held open the flap for Mustang and followed, sealing the tent in a flash.

They worked in silence, rolling out their sleeping bags and pulling out a ration each of food. Ed sat on top of his bed roll and munched down. He couldn't taste anything, his mind was so focused on the matter at hand.

He had to keep Mustang safe. A train hijack gone horribly wrong left them stranded in the North, and they only had what he'd managed to snag on the way off the train.

It would have been fine if it weren't for the blizzard that rolled in, but the matter he was toiling over in his mind was how to repair Ro-no, Mustang's bruised pride.

That was easier to think about than acknowledge that they probably wouldn't make it through the night without freezing to death.

Mustang crunched down on his own ration, and Ed looked him over with a critical eye. He'd agreed to reenlist under the express condition that he work under Roy. He was made into the General's personal body guard, and he took his duty with all the catches, personal or otherwise. He knew himself well enough to know that he couldn't stay away when he knew that Roy needed his help more than ever.

And there he went calling the General by his first name again. He shook his head. "You can't stop beating yourself up about it, can you?" He smiled wryly at Mustang. "There were more of them than there were passengers."

"I could have--"

"No, you couldn't have! You didn't see how many of those guys were there. I did," he said plain. All his heat was seeping from his body and none was left to enter his tone. "You don't know anything about what was going on back there, and that's fine. You're a dignitary in the public eye, not a soldier, and I had to get you out of there before they could force you to ruin the image you've spent so many years cultivating!"

Maybe there was a little heat. A spark. But if he could offer that to Roy to keep him alive for just a bit longer, he'd do it.

Mustang looked properly chided, which was a good thing. It got him thinking proactively, which was exactly what Ed wanted. Good. Ego effectively bolstered, though it might have been a bit slapdash than inspired. Maybe his bluntness would help? He didn't know. Falling for Roy was one of the worst blunders of his life if only because he could never keep his opinions to himself.

Well... at least he'd managed to keep his feelings buried. It wouldn't do for the future head of the country to dally with his far younger body guard, not even to count their former relationship.

Ugh, none of his jumbled second guessing was getting them any warmer. He shook his head, shaking the guilt away. It wouldn't help if he was caught in a feedback loop of self pity when he had to keep Mustang alive.

"Look, the only real sources of heat we have are each other," he blurted. "Can you join the sleeping bags together?"

Roy blinked, "Yes."

Ed sighed. Okay, Mustang was back with him. He moved off the one beneath him and gave Mustang room to work. The General still wasn't quick with his circleless alchemy, but the fact that he had it at his disposal was convenient. He tried not to rely on Roy's alchemy unless he could avoid it, but this was the sort of time he'd prompt its use.

Roy clapped his hands together, and crackles of energy joined the two bags into one. Mustang sat back on his knees and grimaced. "It won't help if we wear our soaked clothes while we wait this out. I'll worry about drying them out later, but we need to get warm now."

Ed nodded in agreement, at least up until he put two certain pieces of information together in his head simultaneously. The best way to share body heat was skin to skin contact, and the person he'd be sharing that with was the man he'd secretly loved for years.

He gulped. He toed off his shoes, ignoring Mustang just casually stripping to nude less than a foot away. He tugged off his clothes, setting them with Roy's and shimmying into the bag. He felt Roy's eyes on him and rolled over to hide his face. If Roy saw his expression, he'd try to decipher it, and then the whole situation would be made far more awkward than it already was going to be.

Roy zipped the sleeping bag around them, and settled behind him.

Ed focused on listening to the howling blizzard pushing at the walls of the tent. It was getting worse. They were lucky they'd set up camp as quickly as they had. He tried to focus on everything but the faint humid warmth that accumulated within their bedding. There was just one problem. It wasn't enough.

The sleeping bag couldn't provide enough insolation, Ed realized now that he was wrapped within it. Damn.

"Edward," Roy murmured.

Damn."Yeah?"

"We'll need to actually touch if we expect to retain any heat."

"Right." He willed his heartbeat to slow.

Roy was at his back, aligning their bodies. "I do appologize," he said.

"For what?" Ed shifted. And then he understood. Roy was firm against his backside.

"This is hardly the time or place for me to approach you in this manner," Roy spoke low, and the implication made his heart stop. "I'd hoped for an opportunity that might... At the very least I wanted to be less of a fiend than I'm coming across as now."

Hold on a second. "Y... you're serious right now?"

"I wouldn't dally with you. I value you too highly."

Relief flooded his system, and he laughed despite himself. "You mean I've been holding myself back all this time?"

Roy's sigh fluffed his hair. "Oh, thank goodness."

He relaxed when Roy held him, and regardless of his exhaustion, his body longed to feel more of what Roy was willing to share.

"Edward, as backwards as this is-"

"I've been in love with you since I mugged you for pocket change," he flipped over, wanting to see Roy's reaction. "And we're going to freeze to death if we don't keep each other warm, yeah?"

Roy grinned, and it was the happiest Ed had seen him in months. "It's refreshing exactly how direct you are with me. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Roy," Edward blushed, feeling Roy's breath hitch, "you can woo me later. Right now, we kinda need to-"

Roy palmed him, "I can do both, you realize."

"Fuck!" he hissed, Roy's dominance going all over him. He ground against Roy's hand, "Nngh, yeah you can. Never shoulda doubted you."

"Once we get back to Central, we'll take our time acquainting ourselves with each other. I'll have you in a proper bed where I can see every inch of you and be able to worship you like you deserve." Roy pulled their hips together.

Ed buried his face in Roy's chest. The air still tasted cold, but his body pulsed with energy. He rubbed over Roy's arm and shoulder as Roy glided a palm across his back. Their hips were locked, and even without the knowledge that they might succumb to hypothermia if they stopped, it didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him from feeling his pleasures at the hands of Roy.

He arched his spine as Roy scratched down, groping his backside with a shameless hum of approval. He rolled in time with Roy's gentle encouragement, their cocks sliding along the length of the others'.

Ed moaned, clutching to Roy as they rolled their hips. It was so much warmer than before, and he wanted to do so much more. He didn't know if he should curse the whole situation or bask in it. That would depend entirely on if they lasted the night.

He went with the latter, wrapping his fist around their lengths. Roy groaned for him and he nearly lost it right then. He clamped down, the ambient scent of ice mixed with Roy's subtle musk filling his senses.

A pinch to the tip of his chin made him look up, and even though the sun had hit the horizon outside, he could still make out the utter longing in Roy's eyes when he leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss.

Tender, almost tame, but so sweet that Ed nearly cried. He opened his mouth to Roy, welcoming the intrusion. Roy kissed him with no urgency, letting them languish in the simple joy of it.

Roy thrust into his fist, the heat building within their bedding. The chill tried to encroach, but it couldn't permeate through their arousal. Ed spread the pre dripping from their cocks, thumbing over Roy's crown.

Thrusting became writhing, and Ed took the chance to pluck at Roy's pert nipples. He delved into Roy's mouth, pushing Roy toward his peak.

Ed came up for air, and Roy's chest heaved.

"I think," Ed growled as a thought came to him, "I don't want to wait for a proper bed, damnit. I want you right now, Roy." He adored how he could just say that name now and that Roy just seemed to relish it like a treat.

He gave a wicked grin, diving down into the sleeping bag before Roy could so much as get a word in edgewise. He didn't need to see for something like this, but he lamented the fact that he couldn't. He wanted to be able to look up and watch every effect play out on Roy's face. Instead, he hoped that Roy was vocal in his lovemaking.

He sucked Roy's cock between his lips, and Roy's fingers tangled in his hair. Any trace of chill was absent, and all he could smell and taste was Roy. He could feel moans resonate through the flesh in his mouth and let more slide in.

He bobbed his head, sipping down a little more each time. He'd take his time, but it was still hard to fight his own urges. The fingers in his hair pulled his tie free.

Roy moaned his name and he nearly choked. How the hell could his bland name sound so tempting? He swallowed around the shaft on his tongue and felt Roy jerk. A surge splashed down his throat. He took down some, the rest spilling out of his mouth.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, licking off the excess. He worked his way back up Roy's body, pausing to appreciate each dip and swell of lean muscles. It had the added benefit of making Roy wriggle at his touch.

He nibbled up Roy's sternum, mouthing across his clavicle, and rested at his shoulder. His own body sung with want, and he knew if he could keep one or both of them riled, they'd have a much better chance of staying alive.

"Edward..." Roy groaned, "damnit, why have we waited this long?"

He chuckled. "It would take us until a life or death situation to force us to admit anything, wouldn't it?"

"It would appear that is the case. So," Roy kissed his hair, "does that mean it is my turn to keep you warm?"


End file.
